


[podfic] Introspection

by reena_jenkins, ShannonPhillips



Series: A Little Less Attitude and a Little More Altitude [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Internal Monologue, It's almost my 8th podficiversary!, Masturbation, Mission Fic, Pining, Podfic, Post-Star Wars: A New Dawn, Pre-Canon, Pre-Star Wars: Rebels, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonPhillips/pseuds/ShannonPhillips
Summary: Three months after Gorse, it's obvious that Kanan and Hera make a good team. But their growing intimacy leaves Kanan yearning for more.





	[podfic] Introspection

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Introspection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325756) by [ShannonPhillips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonPhillips/pseuds/ShannonPhillips). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Masturbation, Internal Monologue, Pining, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Mission Fic, Pre-Canon, Post-Star Wars: A New Dawn, Pre-Star Wars: Rebels

 **Length:**  00:14:34

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Introspection_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
